A Son
by Strikersky
Summary: Being in SOLIGER never came easy especially for first class soliger Zack Fair when he comes across a small boy with big troubles. Will Zack and my OC ever be able to overcome his pain along with her very own. Prequal complete.


**Yo I know I haven't written anything in a long time so please accept my apology but this is just a little oneshot I made up please enjoy it. And once I school starts again I'll be able to write a lot more so yeah.**

It was just a normal day as any Zack did his normal patrols around the town being in SOLIGER it was an easy day so far, he then walked through a nearby alley there he saw a small boy with black hair, blue eyes, and was hugging his legs together. Zack then said

"Hey what are you doing here shouldn't you be at school?"

The boy looked up at him with a blank face. Zack got a better look at him he was small and he looked at least 4.

"Hey kid are you injured?"

The small boy looked at his hand he didn't seem to notice his hand had a bite mark on it the size of a dog bite. Zack took the small boy into his arms

"How about I take you to my place you can meet my wife she's so beautiful and she has this smile that always makes you think that everything will be okay, she's perfect and yet she still finds room in her heart for me." Zack smile

"She might even be able to help you with your hand she is an angel after all."

The small boy listened to the man and all his words about his wife and just listening made you want to meet her.

Once home he arrived to see his wife with her bright blue eyes, and snow white hair.

"Sora I'm home."

Sora came and said "Welcome back Zack."

She then saw him holding a small boy she got curious.

"Oh yeah Sora I found a kid here."

"Zack this is kidnapping."

"Well I couldn't leave him all alone."

"Ah."

He gave the kid to her and she made a bright smile that could replace the sun. She held the child "Let's get you cleaned up."

Zack watch as Sora cleaned the small boy up while she was washing his hair out she noticed his dirty blonde hair turn to a platinum blonde she smiled.

"What beautiful blonde hair."

He also had pale skin she put him in some old clothing she had it was an oversized shirt she smiled at the boy when she noticed how his hair spiked up so naturally.

She held the boy to the kitchen table and put him on a chair Zack close by came and sat down he wasn't used to being ignored but didn't mind if it made her happy. She put a plate of food in front of him then said

"You can eat as much as you like okay?"

She kissed Zack against the cheek he made a cheeky grin for her. She walked away for a minute practically skipping. Zack smiled "See isn't she perfect?" In a soft voice he heard "Yeah." The boy looked at his food enjoying every bite.

Sora walked the boy to the guest room "You can sleep here okay and in the morning Zack will bring you home to your parents."

She put covers over the small boy he gripped her hand in turn.

"Don't make me go."

He said in a whisper but desperate voice. Sora smiled "Did you have a fight with them I know they will forgive you." "No he hit me." She held the boy. "Hey what's your name?" "Cloud." "Cloud I promise they won't hurt you anymore but let's wait till morning to figure this out."

As Sora entered their room Zack said "Any problems with the kid?" She nodded no then said "Zack." "Yeah what is it?" "When you take Cloud back home don't be dressed as SOLIGER." "What? why?" "Will you?" "Yes of course."

The next day had finally arrived Sora stood in the doorway he was back in his raggedy clothing but it was washed. "Goodbye Cloud." "Bye." She held him once. Sora then waved as she watched them go with a sad smile only Zack seemed to notice.

Once in the car Zack had picked up all necessary information his name was Cloud Strife and was living with a guardian named Hojo. Zack dropped the folder "Hojo?" He knew in the back of his mind that something was not right.

"Don't make me go back."

"What's the matter Cloud?"

"He hurts me."

"What?" Only then did he remember the needle marks. "Cloud you need to give me a little more than that." "…" Zack held the kids hand and they walk to the front door he knocked on it. There he saw an old man wearing a lab coat. "Does this child belong to you I found him in a nearby alley way today."

"Yes Cloud what were you doing there you were supposed to help me with my experiments today." Cloud held Zack tighter. "Sir it would do you good to lie to me I found him yesterday!" He smirked "And you think anyone would believe you." "Well yeah I am in SOLIGER and you will be put under arrest."

"Wow what a long day huh Cloud?"

Cloud looked up at him from the place he was sitting with those blank blue eyes. "Come on." "Where to?" "Well home of course." Zack smiled brightly then the boy did something he didn't think was possible for him to see the boy gave him a smile that was as radiant as his wife's smile.

Zack went inside the door Sora I got a present for you. "Really what is it?" She saw Cloud in his arm's as he placed the boy in her arms. She made a small smile as she held him. "Cloud what-" Zack smile

"You were right for me not to wear my SOLIGER uniform. Well I'm going to sleep it was a lot of paperwork wake me up tomorrow." She place Cloud down then held Zack tightly. "Thank you."

Zack badly wanted to kiss her but he couldn't with a kid watching them so he settled for a kiss on the cheek. Zack walked by she smiled down at Cloud

"What should we have for supper Cloud any request?" The young boy nodded. "How about chicken and potatoes? and strawberry shortcake for dessert." He nodded yes she made a small smile.

The next day Sora watched as Cloud climbed up his chair he then said cutely "Can I have some orange juice?"

"Cute, of course you can."

She then heard a knock on the door Cloud notice she tensed up as she gave a small smile

"Just let me get the door okay Cloud?"

He nodded. Cloud followed her to the door curious to who the visitor was. She opened the door and they both saw a man with long black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a SOLIGER uniform.

"Angeal" She smiled and held him.

"Hello Sora is my son treating you well." She tipped her head

"yes."

"Really my son is very lucky to have you. But I have no idea what you see in him."

He gave a small laugh. Cloud looked again at the man he was huge.

"What have we here?" Angeal said. "Oh"

She picked up Cloud then said "Angeal this is our son Cloud."

"Cloud huh what a cute kid."

He put a hand on Cloud head ruffling his hair Cloud made a small blush.

"Where is that good for nothing son of mine anyway?" "Be easy on him Angeal if it weren't for Zack, Cloud might not be here." Zack came out of the bedroom. "Angeal! What are you doing here?" "Do I need a reason to be here? I here to see if you have been taking care of daughter in law only to find you have a kid." "So you met Cloud I guess that makes you a grandpa old man." Angeal hit him once on the head.

Later Cloud was sitting on the couch with Angeal. Cloud was nervous being alone without them Angeal laughed. Cloud looked up at him Angeal gave him a warm smile

"You see Cloud I've been very worried about them an incident happened a little while ago but now that I see you're here I can rest at ease they seem to be happier than ever so I thank you." "No you don't have to thank me I didn't do anything." "It's nice to know they have an honest son." "Want me to tell you how I know?" "Yes please." "Their eyes" "Um sir" "yes" "Thank you." "Really my son is very lucky but you don't have to call me sir just call me Angeal or if you must grandpa." Cloud gave a cheeky grin. "I see Zack wore off on you."

A few days later Sora noticed that Cloud had loved strawberries since that day she had made them dinner and that made her happy she knew what he had liked and only wanted to make him happier. It was a day off for Zack so she said

"Zack take care of Cloud for me will you?"

"Sora you know I love Cloud but you remember what happen last time when you left me by myself don't you?"

Sora looked toward him oh did she remember she didn't even want to know how it started. She looked at Cloud then smiled

"Don't worry Cloud, Zack will take care of you and if he doesn't, well… it will be just the two of us okay we can live without a daddy can't we?" She held Cloud and made a sparkly smile as Zack stood there scared.

"I'll be back soon."

Sora held a big bag of groceries she smiled (I'll make a great lunch today maybe we can have a barbeque too this could be Clouds first.) She was so distracted that she ran into someone she looked to see a silver haired man, with sickly green eyes, and a painted on smile.

"Hello Sora it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Sephiroth…"

She stood still till he came closer placing a hand against her cheek. "Too long."

She slapped his hand away angrily and walked away.

"I even heard you adopted a kid… What's his name? I bet he is a cute kid-"

"Stop it Sephiroth."

"With you not being able to have any."

"Stop." He brought her close. He held her chin close to his lips to see a single tear slip across her face. "You really are beautiful you know you don't have to stay with Zack. Come back with me it can be like old times. " "Stop IT!" She slapped him then ran.

Once at the door she locked it only to fall to her knees crying she heard laughter but it only made her want to cry that much more there she saw in the doorway Cloud and Zack.

"Sora what happened?"

He put down Cloud. To scoop up Sora she gripped onto Zack's shirt closing her eyes hoping the pain would disappear. "Sora did you run into him?" She nodded yes. Cloud had never seen her cry before it had gotten him worried Zack smiled down at him. "Don't worry Sora will be okay she just needs to sleep." Sora was moved to a bed where she fell to a deep sleep.

Zack watch Sora sleep it was hard to say anything to Cloud he didn't know if he should tell the kid or not.

"What happen to Mother?"

"She-"

He looked down and sat on the couch. "Cloud I'll tell you what happen but you have to promise to never say this to anyone else got it?"

He nodded yes eyes wide. "Well you see you know Sephiroth right."

"The SOLIGER."

"Yeah well Sora was meant to be his wife."

"I don't get it then why is she with you?"

He smiled scratching the back of his head. "You see- well- I kinda- Um- We fell in love…" "Love?" "Yeah I loved her so much I'd do just about anything for her and Sephiroth-"

His voice got serious as he talked about it like a horrible memory.

"She told me once it was like she was never there but as soon as she was gone he- Wait I'm getting off topic in all I married her and we never looked back." Zack's voice slowing said with a hint of sadness. Cloud looked up at him he wanted ask more but he'd never seen Zack sad like this so he stood silent and said once "Now you have me." He made a silly grin. "Yep we have you."

Later the next day Sora woke up in a blind panic she looked around to see Zack he looked at her "Sora are you okay?" He went up to her then carelessly put a hand on her cheek much like Sephiroth did the other day. She gave him a fake smile then said "I'm fine…" Zack's face dropped when she said that

"Sora-"

"I'm fine Zack, I'm fine. I-I-"

He held her as she pushed against his chest. "I'm not going to leave you'll always have me. Sora its okay I promise."

And with that he wiped away the rest of her tears. He knew somewhere inside she was scared she was with Sephiroth he was always careful with the tiny things he did but he'd always hurt her with tiny words or remarks he kissed her full on the lips then smiled.

"Cloud was waiting for you."

"What how long?" She said in disbelief.

"Um-" He opened the door so she could see Cloud on the couch sleeping she blushed then held the boy pushing back his hair.

"I'm sorry I worried you both."

She held him close to herself. Cloud opened his eyes so she could see those beautiful sky blue eyes. She giggled.

"What is it?" Zack said.

"I swear if Cloud wasn't adopted he could be your real son Zack."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Of course Cloud is way cuter."

Cloud smiled.

"What?!"

Sora held the small boy she was reminded how she first met Zack he introduced himself like anyone else but then he said those simple words that made her smile "Hey if you're really cute you know what will make you cuter if you give me a real smile. I mean if your not happy you don't have to smile."She cried when she heard those words but it was then she realized she was lonely. If it were for Zack she probably would still be that person so just this once I'll say it.

"Thank you."

**Hey everyone Strikersky and I'd just like to say there will be a Prequal to this so look forward to it.**

**-Strikersky.**


End file.
